


Soft Like Steel

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, dragon!daehyun, dragon!himchan, rider!yongguk, rider!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: The egg was pearly pink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I chose pink because 1) it's gorgeous and soft, and 2) pink-haired Daehyun is my favourite look on him so. Here is a link to help with visualization: https://windstoneeditions.com/shop/dragons/old-warrior-dragon-shell-pink/ although I imagine him a little darker because of his natural tan.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Pearly pink.

 

The breath stuttered in Youngjae's lungs as he saw the egg, utterly beautiful where it laid on its pillow in the egg chamber. The shell was pearly pink, with darker rose and pure white veins running sporadically over its surface.

 

Magnificent.

 

He stopped right there. He could go further, it was his time to spend time in the Sanctuary and see if a dragon would hatch for him and initially he had planned to make a full circle, visit each and every one, especially the older ones. According to Teyan, the Rider assigned to the Sanctuary as its main guardian, the pink egg was actually very new. Nonetheless Youngjae's plan went out of the window at the sight of it. There was something that called him to the egg, tugged, in his soul. He stepped closer, his ever-present curiosity spiking as he tried to follow the individual colours as they meshed and blended producing a magnificent whole.

 

“You're so unique,” he whispered to the egg, gently caressing the smooth surface of the shell with one careful finger. “Your colour is fantastic. I wonder what other talents you will show to the world.”

 

The egg remained silent. Youngjae wasn't bothered by it. He was frequently surrounded by silence, spending most of his time reading scrolls in a concentrated effort to learn magic as best as he could, taking advantage of his native language being the Ancient Language. He preferred noise though. Often when he practised the newly learned spells he shouted them out in a clearing, his own voice ringing out and adding a little dynamism to the still atmosphere.

 

That is not to say he was lonely. Youngjae was very friendly and social, he had many friends among fellow adepts. Their sparring sessions were something he always looked forward to. He wasn't _the best_ at sword-fighting ( _not yet_ ) but the atmosphere was great and he loved the teasing and competitiveness mixed with useful tips and encouragement. They hung out almost every day and Youngjae was very thankful for his friends.

 

However, they couldn't be together always and sometimes the elf felt bothered by it, as he read something fascinating or managed to learn a difficult new spell and perform it correctly and he turned to share his enthusiasm with someone only to be reminded that there was no one to share it with. No one who had the time to sit with him and watch him train or listen to his babbling. Not when they all wanted to do their best.

 

His race always revered dragons but to Youngjae it was the bond, the promise of a constant presence he could share everything with, that really awed him. He couldn't wait to experience it and so he had prepared meticulously, read all available scrolls and even asked some of the Eldunari what it was like, from both sides, the hatching and the bonding and everything that came after.

 

And then finally, plan made, he wandered into the Sanctuary and there was the pearly pink egg and he couldn't help but stop at its chamber.

 

He didn't mange to leave it at all and he was unexpectedly rewarded when after a relatively short time the pink shell cracked and splintered as a hatchling awkwardly crawled out from between the shards, squeaking up a storm and flailing its membranous wings, little head whipping to look every which way until its eyes settled on the fascinated elf.

 

Youngjae's heart had stopped when he realized what was happening, and then restarted in a pace thrice as fast as usual, adrenaline flooding his veins and wonder whiting out his sharp mind.

 

The egg _hatched_ , a baby dragon hatched _for him_ and it was surely the most magnificent creature to ever be born in Algaesia. It was pearly pink but the colour varied all over its body, more intense on the bigger scales covering its chest and belly and throat, gradually becoming lighter on the legs and sides towards the top of the dragon's head. The teeth, tiny claws and even tinier spikes, already protruding from its spine, were a pure, blinding white.

 

Youngjae let out an awed breath and the dragon finally really looked at him, the already intelligent and focused gaze of those pink eyes stealing Yougjae's breath all over again.

 

The hatchling let out a loud, high squeak and almost toppled right off its pillow as it tried to move towards him. It flapped its wings, warbling in surprise at the near miss and then hopped off the pillow, waddling towards Youngjae, sniffing around as it did so.

 

Youngjae was already in love. The dragon was utterly beautiful (criminally cute), delightfully loud and evidently curious. He extended one hand towards it, heart beating wildly in his chest, already impatient to feel the _bond_ with this creature that seemed to be the answer to all his prayers-…

 

And scowled when the dragon, still emitting those loud squeaks, turned away from him, suddenly fascinated with the scattered shards of its shell, nudging them with its snout and snorting cutely when the pink shell turned out to be white on the inside.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Youngjae fumed, letting his hand fall. His previous elation was promptly swept away by a wave of doubt. Unreasonable doubt, for sure, but he couldn't help remembering how Minseok, en elder trainee, talked about how his dragon Jongdae hatched for him and immediately went to him, or the legendary story of Yifan-elda's hatching. Whereas his own dragon, because _there was no doubt_ it hatched for him, seemed to be interested in everything _but_ Youngjae.

 

The sound of the elf's voice caught the hatchling's attention again though, and it resumed its awkward march to where Youngjae was kneeling. This time the boy didn't immediately raise his hand, waiting until the dragon came closer. It stopped right in front of him, hopping and flapping its wings before settling down and just looking at him for a moment, as if waiting for his reaction, then _cooing_ impatiently; Youngjae blinked, not expecting such a loud sound to come from the tiny creature.

 

Nonetheless, pleased to have all of the dragon's attention, that was when the elf raised his hand again, offering it to the dragon.

 

The tiny creature nuzzled its scaly little head into the cradle of Youngjae's palm, warbling softly in contentment. Youngjae barely registered it though, as his senses were overwhelmed by the forming bond. It took a while before he regained them, breathing hard and blinking white spots away from his vision. He found himself leaning against the chamber's wall where his body must have slumped as he briefly lost control.

 

Suddenly he jolted as his mind was touched by a fragile little tendril of a foreign consciousness. It radiated warmth and hunger and he exhaled deeply, eyes brimming. There it was. The bond. And just now he felt the first touch of the mind of the one who would become his best friend. Affection and anticipation and wonder flooded him.

 

The hatchling warbled enthusiastically, clearly receiving some of the emotions swirling in Youngjae's heart, and scampered towards the biggest shell shard laying nearby, grabbing it in its tiny mouth and dragging it back towards the elf. Youngjae watched, astounded, as the dragon completed its task and presented the shard proudly, pushing it into Youngjae's knee, the mental impression of warmth intensifying.

 

“Is-” he had to clear his throat of the ball of feelings clogging it before being able to continue- “is this for me?”

 

This time the bond did not activate but that was normal with newly born dragons. The connection needed time to set and grow strong; develop, as did the young dragon's mind. Instead, the hatchling responded by pushing the shard at him more insistently. Youngjae took it into his hands, stroking the pearly pink surface, and then reaching out to stroke the scaly little creature on the head, whispering: “Thank you!”

 

Then, after a few seconds he added: “I was right about you, too. You are quite unique. Barely ten minutes out of your egg and you already gave me present. And I haven't even fed you yet! Sorry about that. Come on, lets go fix it!”

 

Receiving a lot of squeaking and wing-flapping in response, Youngjae heaved himself up and then bent to gather the dragon into his arms. He also remembered to take the shard and stash it in his pocket securely before stumbling out of the chamber in search of Rider Teyan. She lit up when she saw him with the hatchling squirming in his arms and offered to provide the first meal for the little one.

 

Youngjae accepted the offer gratefully because he couldn't remember what food he had in the cupboards at home but he doubted the dragon would be much pleased with it. Teyan laid out a big plate on the table at her house and on it was a small buffet of fresh, tender meat. Youngjae lowered himself into a chair gratefully, as his legs were somewhat unsteady still, and thanked her, watching in awe as the tiny little dragon proceeded to devour all the meat presented, squeaking mournfully when the last bit disappeared in its now-distended round belly. Youngjae snickered because it was obvious that the little one was not hungry anymore, in fact it barely managed to eat what Teyan so generously gave it, but it still was sad that the food was all gone.

 

“Don't worry,” he soothed it, “you'll get more when you're hungry again.” The elf tapped the dragon's snout and laughed outright when it went cross-eyed and then, suddenly, yawned.

 

“It seems like this little one is all tired out, Youngjae-finirael. You should both get some sleep, it was a big day.” She smiled at them and Youngjae nodded gratefully. “Congratulations again,” Teyan added, “from Elena too! Now go home and get some rest, you two.”

 

The young elf thanked her, standing, and then carefully walked home, his dragon cradled in his arms.

 

In the next few days his life changed completely. First of all he learned that young dragons, despite being tiny and cute, were capable of emitting astoundingly loud sounds, especially early in the morning. Youngjae rarely slept in but the little one woke him at the crack of dawn, already full of energy and demanding food. Secondly, it occurred to him that curiosity is good but only when it is contained. He almost didn't react in time to save the scrolls on body transformation from the tiny terror's sharp teeth as it went and poked its head into every nook and cranny of Youngjae's place, often letting out various sounds and sometimes sending its feelings and impressions to Youngjae's mind as the elf struggled to understand its messages and satiate its curiosity while simultaneously trying to save his things from an untimely death by shredding.

 

After that the elf decided it was time to take a breath of fresh air and he gathered the dragon into his arms like he did the previous day, except this time it did not settle there but climbed ( _ow_ ) to perch on Youngjae's shoulder, crowing and squirming excitedly at the prospect of seeing something new. Youngjae walked them to his favourite clearing, providing commentary on the passing world, telling his dragon all about the trees around them, the flowers, the birds they could hear singing, anything that he saw he tried to explain to the dragon. It listened attentively, for once quiet, and he was once again struck with how intelligent it already was.

 

And how deadly – once in the clearing Youngjae sat in his favourite place, on a low-hanging branch that made a perfect little seat, and let the dragon roam. It climbed up onto a higher tree branch and fell quiet. Five minutes later Youngjae grimaced as a few stray feathers gently sailed into his lap, his ears filled with the sounds of tearing flesh and breaking bones.

 

Criminally cute, yes, but deadly as fuck.

 

Afterwards, the dragon flapped its wings and managed to steer itself into Youngjae's arms, chirruping happily and settling comfortably. Youngjae smiled fondly despite himself and continued his lessons about the world around them.

 

Over the next few weeks their bond strengthened, and the dragon grew enough to learn to talk. Youngjae dropped the apple he's been eating when he heard, for the first time, his own name parroted back at himself during the “lecture” about various names of living things on the sixteenth day of the dragon's life.

 

_Youngjae,_ a warm voice echoed in his head and he had to suppress the brief urge to go squish the dragon in a hug. _Youngjae_.

 

“That's me,” he confirmed proudly smiling at it instead.

 

_Name?_

 

“Yes, that's my name. You're smart, little one!” he praised it.

 

_Little one? Name?_ the dragon returned, cocking its head to one side.

 

“No, no, that's just a nickname. Like, a name but not a real one, something to call someone affectionately,” Youngjae hastened to explain. The dragon seemed to understand but then the elf realized the issue it raised. “Right, you still don't have a name. We need to fix that. But first, I need to know your gender.”

 

Here he stopped, not sure how to proceed.

 

_Youngjae_ , the dragon said.

 

“No, that's me. I need to figure out what _you_ are.”

 

_Youngjae_ , the dragon insisted, huffing impatiently.

 

“Are you even listening to m- wait. Are you trying to tell me you're a boy?” Youngjae blinked, struck with sudden understanding.

 

_Yes!_ The dragon flapped its wings happily and Youngjae smiled.

 

“Ha, sorry I didn't get it. You really are a smart one!” he said and then fell deep in thought. “I need to name you something appropriate, something that will fit you...”

 

He tried out a few names of the dragons of old times first but they didn't fit at all. His dragon was unique and smart and his name had to show that. Ten minutes of deliberations brought nothing but frustration and the elf was _this_ _close_ to throwing his hands up and taking a break when finally he thought of something.

 

“How about something with 'hyun'… hyun, hyun and…? Maybe Daehyun? What do you say to this one? Are you Daehyun?” Youngjae asked hopefully and this time the dragon purred deeply, his satisfaction clear in the bond.

 

Youngjae whooped happily, jumping to his feet and performing a spontaneous victory dance, Daehyun flapping his wings and cooing with him.

 

–

 

When Daehyun was two months old he grew almost enough for Youngjae to be able to ride on his back. Daehyun was a good flier, agile and quick, and the elf loved watching him soar, longing to share the experience for real.

 

They got assigned a master to continue their training soon and that was also something Youngjae was looking forward to. Life was no fun when there was no challenge to it. It was something Daehyun agreed with wholeheartedly.

 

The only blemish on their happiness was the slight, baffling matter some of the other trainees seemed to have with Daehyun's colouring. Sure, pink was an unusual colour to be and some people argued that it was very impractical. And okay, Daehyun didn't blend well with the trees or the sky so that made his hunting a little harder but he learned how to do it anyway and never went hungry. What really angered Youngjae were the comments about Daehyun's fierceness, or lack thereof. Just because Daehyun was easygoing and friendly didn't mean he wasn't a dragon like all others, delighting in hunting and successfully killing his prey, as much as he only hunted for food he absolutely needed.

 

Also, some of the trainees, primarily human males (Youngjae suspected it must have just been a human thing because the elves wouldn't dare insult any dragon, much less a dragon as beautiful and smart as Daehyun) pointed out how the light pink was a very pretty colour, yes… Fitting for a girl.

 

(The ass-kicking their female riders-to-be gave them upon hearing that comment was truly spectacular.)

 

Nonetheless there was a group of people that saw Daehyun's magnificent scales and had the fortune to speak with him ( _the fortune_ because Daehyun was a _delight_ , an overly enthusiastic and loud delight), that dared to snicker behind his and Youngjae's backs at the dragon's “fierceness” and how “scary” his rider will look with a pink sword.

 

At first Daehyun wanted to eat them. Youngjae would gladly see them being eaten but that would look bad on their record in the future so the assholes regrettably remained perfectly alive.

 

He managed to restrain himself up until the “teasing” went from the topic of Daehyun's colouring to his eating habits (like they were anything out of the ordinary? Daehyun hunted for himself and did well. He might have showed some preference for the cooked or baked things Youngjae presented him with on occasion but all in all he was very careful to keep himself in top shape and rarely indulged.) That was where Youngjae drew the line. Daehyun bristled, unease radiating from his mind as Youngjae boiled with anger, preparing to do something nasty he would no doubt _not regret at all_ when the Leader scolded them later for it, when suddenly a dark shadow fell over their whole group.

 

_Himchan?_ Youngjae heard Daehyun's surprise at the sight of the elder dragon. Himchan was the partner of Yongguk, an entirely black dragon, much larger than Daehyun or the two other present young ones, already nearing the end of his training. Youngjae and Daehyun sometimes talked to him and Yongguk and both respected the older pair. Despite their slightly intimidating appearance Himchan and Yongguk were very nice and helpful during their brief encounters.

 

This time Himchan looked even more intimidating than usual. Gone was the warmth usually present in his obsidian eyes, now dangerously narrowed at the trainees gathered with Youngjae and Daehyun. Daehyun automatically took a step back and closer to his rider, hiding him from view almost entirely behind his body.

 

Youngjae didn't know what to react to first, the newcomer's apparent displeasure, his dragon's reflective act of protectiveness or the shame that Daehyun started projecting after giving in to his instincts and backing away when a larger, clearly angry predator appeared.

 

_And what do we have here,_ Himchan's deep, rumbling voice reverberated in their brains. He didn't bother to hide the irritation in it.

 

“J-just a friendly discussion,” one of the trainees answered, almost visibly quaking.

 

_Friendly is not the word I would have used,_ the older dragon growled lowly. _And I happen to have excellent hearing so don't even try. I think it's time you lot go do something useful,_ he added and in twenty seconds there were only the gauges left in earth by the dragons who took off hastily, to indicate there had been anyone there aside from Youngjae and Daehyun.

 

The pair stood, stunned, as Himchan scared the others off, and simply gaped.

 

Meanwhile, Himchan resettled his wings on his back and snorted, pleased with himself.

 

_Well then. Care to tell me what that was all about?_ he asked. Youngjae wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Daehyun was the one to respond.

 

_Himchan_ , he said, _why are they saying there's something wrong with my colouring? And… am I really eating too much? I only eat_ _enough_ _to not be hungry! And sometimes Jae brings me those delicious cakes but only sometimes! I swear!_

 

Youngjae hissed, angry. “There's nothing wrong with either your colouring or your diet! Why are you even listening to anything those jealous assholes say?” he scolded his partner before the older dragon could say anything.

 

_Youngjae is right, Daehyun,_ Himchan concurred. _Their words are baseless and stem from their jealousy. Your colouring is unique but it doesn't mean it's any worse than your regular bronze or sapphire. On the contrary, it's only more beautiful and it doesn't hinder your hunting any, does it? What a ridiculous thought._

 

“And it doesn't matter if they think pink is threatening or not,” Youngjae added, knowing that such thoughts also had taken root in Daehyun's big heart. “You are an amazing, lethally dangerous dragon. You hunted successfully since the second day of your life, you big idiot. If anyone is stupid enough to underestimate you then it's all the better for us because they won't expect the beating they'll get!”

 

Daehyun made a low sound deep in his chest, his mood brightening at their words and the surety that radiated from them.

 

_If you say so…_ he said finally, shuffling his wings bashfully.

 

_We do say so,_ Himchan insisted. _And listen to your rider. Youngjae is smart._ He extended one wing and prodded Daehyun with it. The younger dragon batted it away but he was happy, Youngjae could feel it.

 

“Thank you, Himchan-elda,” he said sincerely, causing the older dragon to flail a little, clearly surprised at the honorific. “You stood up for us when you didn't have to, and you cheered Daehyunnie up. I've been trying to tell him those things too but I think he might have not believed me because I'm his rider. To hear it from another dragon, and one more experienced, such as you, well… Thank you.”

 

_Yes, thank you, Himchan-elda,_ Daehyun added fervently to what his rider said.

 

_K_ _ids, that's quite enough. You're welcome, obviously. You can repay me by helping me hunt for my Rider. He's buried himself under scrolls in the library. Drag him out, Youngjae, and we'll go flying._ Himchan squirmed, simultaneously a little awkward and preening because of the respect he was given.

 

Daehyun wilted again. _I'm still not big enough to carry Jae._

 

_Then we'll do something else, come on, kids!_ Himchan said, nudging them towards the library.

 

In the end Youngjae didn't have to go inside at all. Yongguk, alerted by his partner, was already waiting for them nearby and they decided to go somewhere remote, where Himchan tried to goad the riders into a sparring. Daehyun was particularly excited at the idea and so that's what they did.

 

Youngjae lost. Yongguk might have been a pacifist and a scholar and a human on top of that but he knew the value of the skill and trained diligently. He was also a damn good person so after the sparring he proceeded to help the boy practice. Meanwhile Daehyun and Himchan divided their attention between their riders and a conversation about fire breathing.

 

At Daehyun's curious question, Himchan described the process and even demonstrated his ability to keep the flame up for a few long minutes. Daehyun was enamoured.

 

Over time such meetings became a mutually beneficial habit. They trained, talked, meditated and grew closer together. Youngjae stubbornly pushed himself to learn more about magic and to master sword-fighting. Yongguk aided him while Himchan reminded him to take it easy and fun, especially after Daehyun grew enough to carry his rider on his back. After the first flight they shared, after Youngjae got to experience the sheer joy and freedom of flight, it was all too easy to persuade everyone to take a break in the sky. Those breaks almost always ended in Daehyun trying to race Himchan. He hasn't managed yet though he worked hard too, on his stamina and agility and hunting skills.

 

The one time he allowed his scales to get dirty in hopes of concealing their bright colour he got scolded by everyone. The dirt was itching and irritating him and Youngjae has been calling him an utter fool for even thinking of this ridiculous plan, let alone actually doing it, the entire day. Yongguk did a double-take when he saw him. Himchan growled, knowing that the whole thing was born from those wretched thoughts they've been battling since Daehyun heard the snide comments about himself. So they went for a swim. Or rather, Himchan literally dragged Daehyun to a lake.

 

The young dragon dunked himself once and then returned to the shallow waters, not particularly fond of the cold depths Himchan so enjoyed, where Youngjae already waited, unexpectedly joined by Yongguk. Daehyun nearly exploded when “Yongguk-elda” cleaned his scales. Himchan and Daehyun's own traitorous rider laughed at him, Yongguk smiling at the sound though a little confused because his dragon chose to spare the last tatters of Daehyun's pride and conceal the reason of their laughter.

 

Daehyun huffed, embarrassed, and threatened he wouldn't share the next time Youngjae brought him a cake. That shut Himchan up quick and he hastily returned to his lazy swimming.

 

When Daehyun's first birthday came up he became very excited by the notion of breathing fire. He knew, of course, that it wouldn't necessarily happen on the day, that in fact most dragons were a little older when it first happened while in some the skill manifested a little earlier. He hoped fervently that he belonged to the latter category. To his great regret he didn't but when it finally happened and he breathed fire for the first time the others threw him a celebration.

 

Himchan provided him with tips on the matter and that, coupled with Daehyun's regular training, soon revealed that his pinkish flames were unusually hot and his control over the flames very good. The only dragon who could compete against him in fire-breathing was Jongdae, the midnight-blue dragon that chose to hatch for Minseok a few months before Daehyun hatched for Youngjae.

 

It boosted Daehyun's confidence levels and Youngjae was very happy about that. He always knew his dragon was amazing and talented but Daehyun apparently needed more tangible proof than his agility and stamina.

 

To the riders' amusement, Himchan was almost as elated with Daehyun's talent as the pink dragon himself. He took to proudly bragging about Daehyun's fire-breathing to anyone that would listen.

 

Youngguk especially wouldn't let Himchan live when he felt how proud of the younger dragon his partner was. “I'll stop mothering Daehyunnie when you stop fathering Youngjae” Himchan sniffed at him disdainfully. That shut him up quick. Yongguk had taken to – hypocritically, Himchan pointed out – reminding Youngjae to sleep and not read through the night, no matter how important and fascinating the reading material was. Upon realizing their parental tendencies Yongguk looked at his partner and said _I feel old, Himchannie. I'm too young to feel old._ Himchan laughed in his face.

 

Next time Yongguk deliberately didn't go to check up on the younger rider and Himchan was woken by Daehyun's pathetic whine: _Himchan. Hiiimchaaan. Himchan-elda I am begging you. Please help. Jae is ignoring me because I almost burned his clothes off today_ by accident _and he refuses to go to sleep and Yongguk hasn't come to tell him to. He said if I bother him again he won't bring me any cakes ever again. Now he's going to be tired and cranky tomorrow, come save us all!_

 

Youngjae got the scare of his young life when out of nowhere Himchan's obsidian body quietly slipped into his and Daehyun's shadowy home, reaching to where the young elf was and snatching him from his seat. (He will deny the high scream that tore out of his throat for the rest of his life.) Himchan carried him over to where Daehyun was curled up and dropped him right into the middle of the pink coil.

 

_Sleep,_ he grumbled lowly, carefully backing out.

 

Youngjae hissed and struggled like an angry cat but Daehyun looped his tail around him and covered him with his wing for good measure.

 

“I thought you were going to stop mothering Daehyun when I stopped fathering Youngjae.” Yongguk greeted him when Himchan curled back up in his sleeping place. “Instead you go and mother them both.”

 

Himchan dragged him closer, ignoring him with an ease born out of long practise.


	2. Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. I feel a little guilty because I haven't posted anything in a while but tbh I was useless and feeling down and sorry for myself and I'm only now regaining my... self. So yeah. This short little thing happened to come to my mind tonight and I typed it up on my phone and. I hope you like it?

Tug tug tug  
  
Youngjae sat bent over a scroll dilligently reading and ignoring his dragon slobbering all over the hem of his tunic as best as he could.  
  
Tug tug tug  
  
Be firm, he told himself sternly and answered the flicker of mischieviousness that came from Daehyun with a stone wall of seriousness.  
  
Daehyun paused.  
  
Youngjae awarded himself a satisfied smile. See, all you need to do is be firm. It's like with a-  
  
TUG   
  
Suddenly the scroll disappeared from the tabletop, yanked to the ground by the pink menace.  
  
Youngjae sat stunned for a second, watching the text unravel as Daehyun pranced around the room before-  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU PEST!!" the young elf shrieked diving after the scaly little monster. Daehyun's screech of delight was only slightly muffled by the chewed up wooden scroll ending to which the paper was glued.  
  
What followed was half an hour of Youngjae trying and failing to recover his reading assignment, running all over their home and gaining a ton of bruises after bumping into half of the furniture and a few walls, less agile and bigger than Daehyun as he was. For himself, Daehyun was feeling great. He was playing to his heart's content with his best friend! He managed to pull Jae into his game! They were having fun!  
  
However, as soon as the reluctant and well-hidden (by competitiveness) amusement in Youngjae's soul gave way to actual exasperation, Daehyun hopped up on the table and, obedient as you please, dropped the scroll onto its surface.  
  
Youngjae fell into his chair breathing heavily and staring at the wet, teeth-marked wood and then at his dragon.  
  
He really wanted to scold Daehyun, really.  
  
But honestly, it had been kind of fun and now as he stared into Daehyun's huge, pink eyes blinking at him innocently from the table, being fed the little dragon's self-satisfaction and joy and the sheer amount of care directed at himself, well.  
  
There was simply no way he could bring himself to ruin that.  
  
"Yes yes, thank you, Daehyunnie, that was a very fun break. Will you let me study now?"   
  
Daehyun cocked his head to the side, looking between his rider and the scroll. And then his stomach rumbled.  
  
_Food?_  
  
Youngjae closed his eyes and valiantly resisted the urge to scream. He knew that if he screamed then Daehyun would screech too and then wouldn't stop for the next hour.  
  
_Youngjae. Food!_ Daehyun whined and tugged on the elf's sleeve to get him to move.  
  
_Jaejae!!_ tug tug tug  
  
Youngjae's head landed with a thud right next to his homework, accompanied by his groan of despair.

Daehyun cooed at him impatiently and tugged harder.

Youngjae went to get some food, vindictivelly imagining getting one cookie, the kind his dragon liked, and eating the entire thing right in front of Daehyun. Slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be daejae and then banghim took over. Also the lack of jonglo is hurting me too but they didn't fit into this part of the story. Don't worry though, they are going to get a oneshot too. THEY ARE.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
